Comfort
by Laminamara
Summary: Takes place some weeks after 2x13. Guy is tormented after he killed Marian and all of a sudden there is someone unexpected to help him deal with it. Guy/Allan One-Shot


**Comfort**** – Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no money is made with this. _

Guy stepped out of the castle and in a brisk pace walked down the steps. He just couldn't bear the cold, oppressing walls of the castle anymore, nor the cheerful presence of the Sheriff, who seemed to smile constantly since he had first seen him this morning. Undoubtedly he had a new, in his eyes brilliant, plan in mind. Well, Guy was certainly bound to find out soon. But right now he just couldn't stand it anymore. He walked through Nottingham, walking by the peasants without a look, trying to ignore the world and all its filthy inhabitants when he caught something familiar in the corner of his eye. He stopped and looked up to stare directly at a sign, drawn in white chalk onto the wooden pillar of the tavern. He scowled and threw a suspicious, yet searching glance at one of the windows. What was Allan a Dale doing here?

* * *

Allan leaned at the wall in one of the back rooms of the tavern, a place he had no fond memories of. Meeting up with Gisborne to trade information for money and betraying his friends, were no good memories indeed. It was cold in the room and he almost missed his black leather vest which had always kept him warm. But he couldn't wear that anymore now, not when he had just been accepted back into the gang. It was too much of a reminder of his days as a traitor. He chuckled quietly at the thought.

What exactly was he doing here now then? Robin would kill him if he knew, that was for sure. But it had to be done, even if only for his own peace of mind, and nobody could tell him otherwise.

He had been waiting already for quiet some time and had almost lost all hope that Gisborne would see the sign, when the door opened and a tall person, his black clothing melting together with the shadows, came into the room.

Allan opened his mouth, but what he had planned to say never came out as Guy stepped into the light and he inevitably took in his appearance. He looked thinner than usual, his skin was a sickly pale and dark shadows were prominent under his eyes. It took a moment before he found his voice. "I'm not being funny, Giz, but you look horrible."

Guy looked at him in annoyance, ignoring his comment. "What do you want, a Dale? Here to betray your friends, _again_?"

Allan swallowed, he had known this would be difficult. "Actually I'm just here to warn you. Robin wants your head."

Guy gave a harsh laugh. "Oh, that's sweet. Don't pretend you care. Why are you really here?" "Well, if you don't want to listen…" Allan pushed himself off the wall, but halted in the motion when Guy's voice cut through the air.

"Of course I'm not listening!" His voice was sharp as ice and the venom in it surprised even Allan. An accusing finger, clad in black leather, pointed at him. "I have enough of your lies, I have enough of it all! You betrayed me, you ran back to your precious Robin Hood. You made your choice, so don't come back now and pretend to care if he kills me!" Guy turned away and Allan almost didn't hear his last, mumbled words. "Nobody ever cares."

"Well, that's no surprise since you killed off the last person who did." Allan winced at his own words as soon as they were out. When had he become not only stupid but suicidal, saying something like that to a person like Gisborne? But to his surprise, Guy didn't move. He was gripping the back of a chair and Allan was surprised it didn't crush beneath his hands. Guy's knuckles were white from the strain. "She never cared," Guy pressed out through his teeth. "She used and betrayed me at every turn. She deserved it."

But Allan noticed that Guy's hands were trembling badly. "You don't really think that, Guy," he said with more gentleness than he had intended.

In a second there were hands around his throat and he was staring into blue, angry eyes. Guy's breath was hot on his skin. "Do _not_ tell me what I think." The words were spoken quietly, but with such power in them that Allan shivered at the hidden threat behind them. For a long moment they were just staring into each other's eyes, faces only inches apart, before Guy let him go and took a step back.

But as always, Allan's tongue betrayed him. "Or what, you're going to kill me, too?"

Guy's answering glare caused shivers running down his spine. "Don't push me, Allan."

But there glowed defiance in Allan's eyes. "I want to know why you killed her."

Guy clenched his teeth in an exasperated expression and turned away. He gripped the chair again and bowed his head. His black hair fell over his eyes and it was a moment before he spoke. His deep voice was quiet in the silence of the room. "Do you think I don't hate myself for it? Do you think I don't see her face every time I go to bed or when I wake up in the morning?" His voice became even quieter. "She's all I ever think about, even now."

Allan said nothing; for once he didn't know _what _to say and after a moment Guy pushed himself up and faced him, all the hardness back in his face. "But there's nothing I can do about it now, so I will have to live with it. I don't want to hear one word about it out of your mouth, _ever_ again." And with that he walked out of the room, never looking back, leaving Allan with more insight than he might have liked.

_A.N.: Please leave a review and tell me how you liked it. :)_


End file.
